Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to connecting inserts for terminal assemblies.
Terminal assemblies are used to provide power and/or data signals between various components. A typical wire assembly includes an insulating cover that surrounds portions of a conductive wire. A distal end of the insulating cover may be stripped in order to expose a portion of the conductive wire so that the exposed portion of the conductive wire may contact conductive portions of a terminal.
In order to electrically and mechanically connect the wire to the terminal, portions of the wire and the terminal may be crimped together. Typically, the terminal is crimped directly to the wire. However, problems with oxidation may occur on the wire and/or the terminal. For example, problems with oxidation may occur at the interface between a terminal and a wire in the presence of water. Some known terminal assemblies provide a seal that is crimped at the wire barrel of the terminal. However, the electrical interface between the terminal and the wire may be degraded if oxidation is present.
Some known terminal assemblies utilize a perforated insert between the terminal and the wire that is crimped between the terminal and the wire. The perforated insert causes a wiping action at the interface with the terminal and/or the wire during crimping to remove oxides and forming a solid electrical bond between the wire and terminal. However, assembly of the terminal assemblies using the perforated inserts is difficult. For example, the perforated insert is typically oversized to allow the wire to be inserted into the insert. The perforated insert does not remain positioned on the end of the wire and may shift relative to the wire as the wire and the insert are inserted into the wire barrel of the terminal, which may lead to the wire being only partially loaded into the terminal and an ineffective crimp.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simpler and more efficient connecting insert for connecting a conductive wire to a terminal.